


Fair Trade

by owlmoose



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy Kiss Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 2016 Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, to the prompt "Leblanc/Nooj, just what you always wanted".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, to the prompt "Leblanc/Nooj, just what you always wanted".

Nooj looked up from his work and folded his hands across his desk, the living casually draped over the metal. "Hello, Leblanc," he said. "It's been awhile."

"Has it?" Leblanc tossed her head. "I hadn't noticed." Five months, two weeks, and four days, but who was counting, really? They'd fought Vegnagun, they'd won, Spira survived, everyone got on with their lives. It was fine. "I've been busy, you know."

"So I hear," Nooj replied. "New Syndicate outposts in Luca and on Bikanel, a tidy and efficient operation. Is it true that you've transitioned from sphere hunting to salvaging machina?"

Leblanc shrugged. "Spheres are yesterday's news. And the Machine Faction is paying top coin for machina parts. It only made sense to change with the times."

"Something most people on Spira aren't too good at. I'm glad you're doing well." He cocked his head to the side. "So, what brings you here?"

"My operation may not be focused on spheres anymore, but there's still plenty out there. We found a few recently and I thought you might be interested." Leblanc motioned her goon forward, and he set the small bag on Nooj's desk. "It's more of those red spheres, the ones from Bikanel Island."

"Ah." With a glance at the goon, Nooj took the bag and pulled out a sphere, lifting it up to look in its glittery depths, eyes pensive. "So they are." He turned the sphere over, let it catch the sunlight. "So, what do I owe you?"

"Oh, nothing." Leblanc waved off the offer. "There's not much market for sphere anymore. Not worth the bother to find a buyer. And I know you always wanted these, so..."

She trailed off into silence, and he looked away from the sphere, back up at Leblanc. "Thank you," he said, softly. 

"It's nothing, really." She shuffled between her feet. "No need to thank me."

Nooj picked up his cane from its notch on his chair, then rose to his feet. "Regardless, I appreciate the gift. And everything else you have done to assist the Youth League over the past year." As he walked across the room to her, the goon stepped backward, melting into the background and out the door. "I confess, I haven't always understood why you allied yourself to my faction, but we couldn't have beaten Shuyin without your support." 

Her breath caught in her chest as he smiled, that rare beautiful smile that she had moved mountains to see. And before she could react further, he leaned down and kissed her, one careful brush of his lips over hers. Without thinking, she grabbed his free hand and pulled him closer to kiss him back.

And then she let go, backed away, fought down her blush. "Well! I, ah. I should be going. So much work to do. And, you're welcome."

Nooj nodded, his usual serious face falling back into place. "If you find anything more..."

"I know where to bring them." She returned the nod and strode out of his office, head high despite the wobble in her knees. Once in the hall, she paused, then turned around, leaning around the edge the door frame. With a grin, she raised an eyebrow. "Until next time, Noojie-Woojie." And before she could see his expression transform into the glower she knew so well, she popped out of his sight. Her Nooj wasn't going to forget her any time soon. And next time, it would be on her terms.


End file.
